The present invention relates to a connector for connection with a plurality of terminals projecting in parallel from a miniaturized electrical part, such as a hybrid integrated circuit.
Heretofore, no connectors have been proposed for connection with terminals of a hybrid integrated circuit. What is called a multiconnector, employed in the past, is of the type wherein a plate-like insertion piece one or both sides of which have arranged thereon relatively many terminals along one marginal edge, such as a printed-circuit board, is inserted into the body of the connector for resilient contact with the corresponding contacts held in the connector body. In hybrid integrated circuits or semiconductor integrated circuits, however, a plurality of terminals are attached to the circuit board to project out therefrom and these terminals are thin and closely spaced; therefore, it is difficult to insert such terminals one by one into insertion holes of the connector. For this reason, no connector is employed for connection with the integrated circuit terminals. Usually, the terminals are directly connected by bonding to the printed circuits on the circuit board. Incidentally, there is utilized a connector of the type connecting to the printed-circuit board a package having housed therein an integrated circuit but, in this case, the package used differs depending on the type of the integrated circuit.